Belle erreur De Sylphina
by Adam Park
Summary: Ayant demandé l'accord De Sylphina pour publier son histoire depuis un petit moment : Un vieux oneshot qui était si long qu'il s'est transformé en minific de deux chapitres ! De Sylphina La suite, ' mon âme-soeur, ma moitié ' est écrite par Adam Park


Belle erreur

De Sylphina

Disclamaer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, à moins que Clamp soit une 2eme personnalité dont je n'ai pas connaissance.

Résumé : Un vieux one-shot qui était si long qu'il s'est transformé en mini-fic de deux chapitres ! La suite, '' mon âme-soeur, ma moitié '' est écrite par Genzô wakabayashi

Chapitre 1

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna et Sakura alla répondre en chantonnant. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva devant un jeune homme d'environ 15ans. Il repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et sourit gentiment.

-B'jour Sakura! ...J'te dérange? ...Ton frère est là?  
-Non, il vient de partir, tu es chanceux, rigola la Japonaise. Entre Lionel!  
Le Chinois s'exécuta. Il embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue avant d'enlever ses souliers. Il s'étira puis pointa le plumeau que Sakura tenait.  
-C'est le grand ménage?  
-Non, j'essuyais le bureau dans ma chambre. Tu viens?  
Lionel fit signe qu'oui et suivit Sakura. Il s'arrêta devant le salon.  
-Bonjour monsieur Gauthier!  
-Ah! Bonjour Lionel! Heureux de te voir ici!!! Tu restes à souper j'espère?  
-Seulement si ce n'est pas de trouble pour vous, répondit Lionel en souriant.  
-Alors c'est décider. Je ferai des pâtes.  
Lionel sourit et Sakura lui donna un petit coup avec sa hanche.  
-Gourmand, chuchota t'elle en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.  
-Tu sais bien que j'adore les pâtes, répliqua Lionel en lui tirant la langue.  
-Tire pas la langue toi! Ta mère t'a donc rien apprit durant tes deux ans d'entraînement? C'était bien la peine de t'enlever d'moi pour ça!  
-Quoi tu m'en veux encore pour ça!!?  
-Mais non voyons, j'te taquine. Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait? Demanda t'elle en fermant la porte derrière eux. Monte-là et décroche mon poster mon amour j't'en prie.  
Lionel obéit et monta sur une petite chaise pour l'enlever. Sakura leva les sourcils en rigolant et elle leva le bas du chandail de Lionel. Il tourna la tête, embêté.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques la grosse?  
-T'as des belles fesses toi tu sais?  
-Comment ça j'ai des belles fesses?! Tu regardes ça toi?! Et j'croyais avoir mis des pantalons ce matin pourtant...  
Sakura rigola et le frappant doucement sur ses jambes.  
-Aller descend, wonderboy.  
Il décrocha le poster et le tendit à Sakura qui alla le porter en chantonnant. Lionel la suivit, le regard bas.  
-Humm... toi aussi t'as des belles fesses du sait?  
Sakura grogna en tirant sur sa jupe et Lionel éclata de rire.  
-T'es mignonne, grogna t'il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
Les deux meilleurs amis rigolèrent et rangèrent la chambre en dansant sur la musique de la radio. Après deux heures de ménage, ils se laissèrent choir sur le lit pour jouer au nintendo, coller l'un contre l'autre. Le père de la Japonaise les arrêta un instant pour qu'ils descendent manger. Après un repas, Dominique partit travailler, laissant les deux amis ensemble. Ils remontèrent aussitôt jouer au jeu vidéo. Ils jouèrent encore une bonne heure en riant, suivant les instructions de Kéro.  
-Bon aller les enfants! Moi, je vais dormir dans la chambre de Thomas! Pas de gaffe hein?  
-Non! Répondit sarcastiquement Lionel en croquant dans le cou de Sakura, qui rigolait.  
Kéro sortit en bâillant, et Sakura éteint la télévision. Elle mit la radio et retournant se coller contre son Lionel en riant. Elle ferma les lumières et alluma plutôt des chandelles.  
-Tu t'sens romantique? Rigola Lionel en l'attirant contre lui par la taille.  
-Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre!  
-Garce.  
-Salaud.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
-J'ai faim! On va se chercher une collation?  
Ils descendirent en se bataillant comme deux enfants. Ils allèrent prendre une collation, et comme ils se chamaillaient dans la cuisine, Natasha, la belle-mère de Sakura depuis 1an, entra.  
-Ah tiens bonjour les enfants! Vous m'avez laissé un peu à manger?  
-Oui, y a du macaroni dans le frigidaire. Mais tu les attrapes ces bols, oui ou non? Demanda t'elle soudainement à Lionel, qui cherchait sur la pointe des pieds les bols à crème glacée.  
-Mais mon dieu calme-toi le pon-pon la grosse!  
Natasha rigola en se détachant les cheveux.  
-Ah maman! Dit-moi quelque chose! Regarde-moi ça et dit-moi si tu trouves que Lionel à des belles fesses! S'exclama Sakura en relevant le chandail de Lionel.  
-Mais tu vas le lâcher, mon derrière, obsédée! S'exclama Lionel en regardant les deux jeunes femmes rigoler.  
-Beau comme un dieu! Dommage qu'il porte des pantalons aussi ample! On pourrait mieux les voir!  
Elles rigolèrent de nouveau et Lionel descendit, vexé.  
Il grogna dans le cou de Sakura, faisant mine de la mordre de nouveau. Elle rigola et lui tomba dans les bras en rigolant.  
-Alors dit-moi mon p'tit Lionel! Avec ta copine, ça va?  
-...Amélie ma laisser tomber, avoua Lionel en haussant les épaules. Il y a quelques jours.  
-Pauvre chaton! Pourquoi?  
-Je ne passais pas assez de temps avec elle... elle croyait que je la doublais avec Sakura, soupira t'il finalement en s'asseyant devant l'Américaine, qui mangeait.  
-Quoi?! Ah sale jalouse! Elle te méritait pas! Grogna Natasha avant de reprendre des pâtes.  
-C'est ce que j'me dis, grogna Lionel comme réponse en volant une gorgée de jus à Natasha.  
-Tu te sens bien? Pas trop triste?  
-Maman, grogna Lionel.  
La femme lui fit un clin d'œil. Lionel étant très souvent chez Sakura, il avait développé une grande complicité avec les parents de Sakura.  
-C'est... de ma faute... si tu l'as perdue? Demanda soudainement Sakura, qui n'avait pas bougé, tout pâle.  
-Oh mais non pauvre petite puce! Viens ici, invita gentiment Lionel en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Je ne t'accuse pas! ...Et puis, je ne l'aimais même pas.  
-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, répliqua Sakura.  
-C'est que c'est vrai.  
-Pense à Brandon. Tu es dans la même situation avec lui, non?  
Sakura se tourna vers sa belle-mère, les yeux vide.  
-Brandon... Non... Je l'aime... On s'aime...  
Lionel caressa les cheveux de Sakura.  
-Aller. On les oublie. Viens, on monte, je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
Sakura reprit ses couleurs et accepta. Ils saluèrent leurs mères de cœur et montèrent dans la chambre.  
-Oh Lionel! Tu reste à dormir?  
-Euhm... J'sais pas!  
-Thomas vient dormir, mais tu peux toujours tasser Sakura et te faire une petite place dans le lit! Répondit Natasha d'en bas.  
-D'accord!!  
Ils refermèrent la porte en rigolant. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et Lionel lui montra des objets dans un magazine.  
Sakura dansait au rythme de la musique. Lionel rigola en l'embrassant sur le front. Ils commencèrent à chanter tous les deux, en se balançant.  
-Tu vas aller à la danse vendredi prochain?  
-Saki. J'ai horreur de danser, tu l'sais pourtant.  
-Comment ça horreur de danser?! On danse souvent ensemble!  
-T'es la seule avec qui je peux danser.  
-Peureux.  
-Mauvais danseur, nuance.  
-Mauvais danseur?! MAUVAIS DANSEUR?! TOI! Non mais tu veux rire! Tu danse super bien! Je commence même à me demander si tu n'as pas du sang latin! ...Et ça expliquerait tes belles fesses!  
-T'es vraiment obsédée toi!!!!  
-Seulement avec toi mon amour!  
-...Ausecour, qu'est ce que je fais ici?!  
-Tu passes du temps avec ta meilleure amie, chéri.  
Elle lui fit une grosse grimace. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'une chanson commença.  
-Ah j'aime celle-la!Elle est bonne, murmura t'elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant porter par la douce mélodie.  
Lionel se leva et lui tendit la main.  
-On danse? Demanda t'il doucement en l'attirant contre lui.  
Sakura accepta. Elle plaça sa main dans celle de Lionel et se colla contre sa poitrine, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Le sorcier appuya sa tête contre celle de la maîtresse des cartes, passa un bras autour de sa taille et bougea doucement, se laissant porter par la musique. Il commença à chanter doucement les paroles aux creux de l'oreille de Sakura.  
La Japonaise ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la chaude voix près de son oreille. Elle les ré-ouvrit à moitié pour regarder la flamme d'une des chandelles, qui reflétait leurs ombres. Elle songea, l'instant d'une seconde, que jamais elle ne serait aussi heureuse avec un homme qu'avec Lionel. Sa main chaude poser sur sa taille la faisait valser doucement, le contact de sa joue contre sa peau la faisait trembler. Elle se rendit alors compte avec effroi que jamais Brandon, son fiancé, ne pourrait la rendre aussi bien.

Aussi amoureuse.

Chapitre 2

Elle leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui pleins de désirs de Lionel. Elle eut un frisson. Jamais aucun garçon ne pourrait la regarder de cette manière, provocant cette réaction en elle. Elle leva une main et caressa la joue couleur pèche du garçon, se demandant si la flamme au fond de ses yeux était juste une réflexion des chandelles. Il l'attira soudainement plus près d'elle en souriant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, hypnotisée, son corps bougeant depuis longtemps par lui-même. Lionel baissa la tête pour mieux la voir, et ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Sakura leva doucement la main, comme si elle avait peur de briser quoi que se soit, et écarta les mèches de cheveux chocolatés. Lionel attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter et fondit soudainement sur elle, réclamant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Sakura fut surprise, mais finit par finir les yeux, se donnant corps et âmes au baiser. Elle y répondit avec autant d'amour, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser longuement, passionnément, avouant silencieusement leur amour. Lionel finit par lâcher tout doucement et très lentement son bras. Elle en profita pour passer ses deux bras autour de son cou et le ramener brusquement contre elle pour approfondir le baiser. Lionel fit quelque pas pour la faire tomber sur le lit, où ils continuèrent le baiser. Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle durant une fraction de seconde avant de replonger dans le baiser qui durait depuis quelque temps maintenant. Lionel profita toutefois de l'ouverture pour y glisser sa langue, approfondissant le baiser, l'amenant à un autre point. Sakura réagit avec amour, sans protester. Elle enroula plutôt sa langue contre la sienne, partageant sa passion. Ils s'embrassèrent encor un long moment. Lionel au-dessus de Sakura, appuyé sur ses coudes, ses mains toujours posée sur sa taille, sous son chandail. Sakura était en dessous, et elle caressait les cheveux de Lionel, l'attirant contre elle lorsqu'elle le voulait plus proche. La musique commença à baisser, pour s'arrêter. Le radio-réveil choisit ce matin pour s'éteindre. Le silence soudain, uniquement meublé du bruit des lèvres qui se rencontraient sans arrêt et du lit qui grinçait les réveilla. Lionel brisa soudainement le baiser, réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient.  
-Oh mon dieu, souffla t'il en se tassant d'un coup de Sakura.  
La Japonaise reprit son souffle un moment puis posa une main devant sa bouche, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit!? Elle est fiancée!...Fiancée à... à... A qui déjà? Elle avait la tête à l'envers. Son cœur battait la chamade, fou de bonheur, mais sa tête lui hurlait de s'en aller, se sauver. Elle avala difficilement, fixant le plafond. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres humides, encore chaudes. Elle s'assit pour voir Lionel, qui s'était collé contre le mur, au bout. Il avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains, accablés.  
Sakura s'assit en indien, sans détourner son regard du jeune homme, haletante.  
-Li... onel..., souffla t'elle, le souffle court. Regarde-moi j't'en prie, demanda t'elle doucement en s'approchant, à quatre pattes.  
Il leva son regard, et eut un pincement au cœur. Son regard reflétait une douleur énorme, trop grande pour un seul homme, et il avait des larmes dans ses yeux.  
-Sakura ma Sakura, pardonne-moi je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit... Oh mon dieu. pardonne-moi Saki...  
Sakura s'assit sur ses genoux devant lui. Lionel renifla et essuya ses yeux. Il planta son regard dans celui de Saukra, cherchant à comprendre comment elle se sentait, s'il l'avait blessé. Elle semblait hésitée, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser, comment réagir.  
-Je n'avais pas le droit, expliqua t'il en prenant sa main, déployant ses longs doigts fins. Tu es fiancée à Brandon, je ne sis pas ce que j'ai pensé je... je n'avais pas le droit tu. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes, je sais que ...ne m'aime pas, mais j'ai pas put...me contrôler...cette fois...  
-Cette fois? Répéta Sakura, qui fixait un point sur le mur sans réagir.  
-Je. je t'aime depuis si longtemps, Sakura. J'ai toujours su me contrôler, t'être respectueux... je suis désolé, Sakura, vraiment...  
Sakura comprit alors ce qu'il désignait en prenant sa main.  
-Non... ça m'a fait du bien... je le voulais aussi depuis si longtemps... tu embrasses si bien! Rigola t'elle, sans toutefois lâcher le point invisible sur le mur. Brandon... jamais personne ne pourra me faire vibrer comme toi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit un tel bien-être durant un baiser...  
Elle lâcha alors le mur, revenant à la réalité. Elle se leva, laissant sa main glisser de celle froide de Lionel, qui avait pâlit d'angoisse. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau, et enlevant solennellement son anneau de fiançailles de son doigt. Elle le glissa dans une boite en velours.  
-J'irai la porter demain à Brandon. Il mérite plus... qu'une fille amoureuse d'un autre, souffla t'elle en souriant tendrement. Lionel... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?  
-...je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié, répondit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne s'assoire près de lui.  
Elle prit la main qu'il lui était tendue et s'assit à côté de Lionel, sur son oreiller. Elle leva son bras et le mit autour d'elle, blottissant sa tête contre con cou, sur son épaule. Lionel l'enserra tendrement, le cœur encore plein de reproches. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.  
-Lionel?  
-...Oui?  
-...tu n'aurais pas gâché notre amitié. Parce que c'est une réponse affirmative que tu aurais reçut.  
Lionel pencha la tête.  
-Je t'aime, murmura Sakura en levant à son tour la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, cette fois lentement et doucement.  
Lionel sourit dans le baiser et la serra fort contre lui.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura. Très fort. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.  
Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent dans le temps de le dire.  
Natasha passait près de la chambre de Sakura et fut étonnée de ne rien entendre. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, jetant un coup d'œil. Toutes les chandelles étaient éteintes, et les deux amoureux dormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Elle sourit et entra. Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et baissa les rideaux. Lionel remua mais ne se réveilla pas, se blottissant simplement d'avantage contre sa nouvelle copine, et futur femme. Natasha sourit tendrement en les voyant. En se retournant, elle aperçut la boite, avec l'anneau de Sakura. Elle sourit tristement en comprenant. Elle embrassa ses deux "enfants" sur le front puis sortit.  
-Bonne chance, souffla t'elle en fermant la porte.


End file.
